1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to language translation and, in particular, to increasing privacy in language translation. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for translating voice from one language to another with a desired amount of privacy for the results.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some cases, translation involves communicating a meaning of a source text language with an equivalent target language. In other instances, translation may involve translating voice into text. This latter type of translation may occur without a change in language. The translation of information may involve using computer translation systems, human translation systems, or a combination of the two.
With the increasing use of translations, computer systems have been increasingly used to automate translation or to aide a human translator. The amount of translation services requested has increased with the growth of mobile devices.
Oftentimes, mobile devices may be used to translate voice into text. For example, a user at a mobile device may input a search by voice and receive results. Additionally, mobile devices may be used to translate voice from one language into voice or text in another language. This type of translation may occur during various business transactions, meetings, and/or other types of events. As the information is exposed to the machine and human translation process, the security and privacy of the content is important to the user.
It was known in the prior art for a computer translation system to receive a spoken sentence, convert it to text based on voice recognition software, generate an initial translation of the spoken sentence after conversion to text, and display the results of the translation.
It was also known in the prior art for a computer translation system to receive a spoken sentence, divide it into portions such as phrases, convert it to text phrases based on voice recognition software, generate an initial translation of the spoken phrases after conversion to text, and display the results of the translation.